


Finding and Falling for Sonny Joon

by daisygirl101



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding him was the hard part, falling for him came naturally. Nancy's quest to find the most mysterious Sonny Joon and keep a hold on him took much longer than she ever anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding and Falling for Sonny Joon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another ship for this series! Is there anyone I don’t ship in this series minus Nancy and Ned? Nope, probably not!
> 
> Recently replayed MED and Sonny Jooooooooon omg he needs to be my BFF. Like, why can't I have him?
> 
> This was mostly inspired by when Nancy asks Sonny if he's seeing anyone, and he replies 'Well, right now, I'm seeing you.' He's so flirty, it's just great!
> 
> *Spoilers for Danger by Design, Ransom of the Seven Ships, The Shattered Medallion, and Labyrinth of Lies Ahead*
> 
> Nancy Drew © Her Interactive/Simon & Schuster Inc.

Nancy remembered the first time she had laid eyes on Sonny Joon's drawings back in D.C. She hadn’t though much of him until his notes saved her a lot of trouble putting those audio displays back together. She was probably going to be forever grateful for that one.

During her downtime, she liked to try and figure him out. Originally, she had assumed he was a lazy teenager who enjoyed aliens more than working. But as she looked over the drawings and doodles again and again, Nancy began to wonder about Sonny Joon. What did he look like? Blonde? Redhead like her? Tall? Skinny? Short? Did he wear glasses? How old was he? Seeing some of his notes, he seemed to be decent with puzzles. How good was he?

And what was with the Koko Kringle Bar obsession?

Nancy made it her personal mission to eventually find answers.

* * *

Unfortunately for her, the next time she came across the name 'Sonny Joon' only provided her with more questions than answers. How in the world had he made it to Paris? And why Minette's? There was absolutely no connection between working as a museum curator and working as a fashion designer's assistant.

Scratch that, _crazy_ fashion designer's assistant.

Nancy felt some relief when she found out that Sonny was fired before Minette could murder him. If everything she knew about Sonny stood true, she knew that he was a handful to work with, and would throw around his alien hypothesis whenever someone gave him the chance to.

For some reason, Nancy found that she wasn’t that surprised about Minette's tattoo. A small green alien face sat on her cheek, quite obvious against her pale skin. She had no doubt that it was Sonny's doing. She found herself admiring his ability to convince Minette to do something so bold. Minette did **not** budge on most things.

New personal mission: Find Sonny Joon.

* * *

"He's behind the white flowers!" Nancy whispered with excitement. Police sirens went off immediately. Undercover agents came out from everywhere to apprehend the Phantom. Nancy smiled as she stood from her crouched position on the balcony and watched the man dressed in black be dragged away.

A hint of green caught her eye. She whipped her head to the left to see a young man, perhaps not even twenty yet, with bright green hair tinted with pink streaks, jeans, and a dark blue shirt on. His glasses had thick purple frames and a set of keys on a lanyard hung from his hand. He seemed to be watching the stakeout's conclusion with interest from the ground. Nancy would’ve typically blown this off as a curious bystander, but something was different about him. Something pulled Nancy to him.

The man looked up at Nancy and gave a smile. Even from the balcony, she could see his light brown eyes glimmer. She fought the urge to smile back. Quickly, she turned and ran down the stairs to the street level. But by the time she had made it to the ground, the mysterious man was gone without a trace. She was then pulled away by the cops to finish up her statements.

Later that week, she stumbled across Helena Berg's journal entries while she totally was not snooping at all. Flipping through the pages, she skimmed article after article until something caught her eye.

"Weirdest American I ever met…" Nancy murmured out loud as she read along. Words like 'compulsive doodler' and 'International Space Station' popped out. "Very observant, very smart, very hyper…" she continued to murmur. "Already held and lost every job there is on Earth…" Nancy gasped suddenly, grateful that Colin had just stepped outside. Had Helena really met Sonny?

But when Nancy read the physical description that matched perfectly with the man she had seen earlier in the week, she almost dropped the notebook entirely.

Forget finding Sonny Joon, Nancy wanted to catch him now.

* * *

The Caribbean air brushed across Nancy's face lightly. Although Bess was Nancy's main concern, a piece of her mind focused on the mysterious man that she had seen back in Venice. She had read in Helena's entry that the man had been headed to the Caribbean. Nancy had a gut feeling it was Sonny back in Venice, and her gut was rarely wrong, which meant he was here somewhere.

But thus far, the only people on the island were she, George, Johnny, and hopefully Bess and her kidnappers. Then a thought struck her.

What if _Sonny_ was the kidnapper?

Nancy quickly laughed it off. That was ridiculous. Sonny would have no motive to kidnap Bess, nor did she see him as a kidnapper.

Nancy felt something towards Sonny. Not quite romantic feelings, but interested feelings. She longed to know how he got from place to place, what motivated him to travel so often, and what in the world the story was with the aliens. Her thirst for answers was growing quickly and it seemed extremely unquenchable.

She had almost lost all hope until she stumbled across his research notes. Notes and thoughts and ideas and doodles that all made her smile. It wasn’t quite a lead to help Bess, but it was at least a lead in finding Sonny.

As she got on the boat to leave hours later, a white object on the horizon caught her attention. It was a small boat, a sailboat in fact, and there was one man aboard the boat. His hair was the first thing that caught Nancy's eye and made her mouth hang open slightly.

It was dyed a bright red with hints of yellow. Nancy found that she liked the colors on him.

* * *

"Nakano…Grey…Hanari…" Nancy mused as she skimmed through the guest logs of the Ryokan Hiei. She was certain that there was a room no longer checked out to guests, one that could contain the secret passageway she was in search of. Her eyes landed on the number 24, her room number. Her eyes followed the line and froze when they saw the name.

Joon. A.K.A. Sonny Joon.

Nancy almost wanted to slam the keyboard in frustration. He'd slept in the same room! She was this close to finally getting to meet him! But he'd dodged her again! Nancy never could understand how a person she'd never actually met could cause her so much frustration.

But was it the desire to understand his alien schemes that drove her to want to chase him down? Or was it the admiration she had for his slyness?

* * *

Nancy smiled as Karl wandered out of his office to deal with the 'security alerts'.  _Perfect._

She entered the code into his secret lock and the cabinet popped open. Files were stored inside about employees' past work. Nancy sighed as she flipped through the files in search of clues. Her mind was hardly on the case. She had been stressed since her fight with Ned and the stirrings Frank gave her. She skimmed through the files about Castle Cast and wrote their phone number down. As she began to pack things back up, another paper slipped out of the file folder. She sighed and chuckled.

Sonny Joon's resume.

Her eyes skimmed over Beech Hill, Dread Isle, and Minette's House of Design. He'd also briefly worked for a cruise line in Miami, not too far from her Aunt Eloise's house, and he'd DJ'ed in Chicago, not too far from her own house. He had been within _driving distance_ and she'd missed it entirely.

He'd also worked for Krolmeister, a paranormal tour guide company, a science lab in Colorado called 'Technology of Tomorrow Today', and an archeological dig in Egypt. But what caught her eye was the Carnivale job in Venice. She smiled widely. She really _had_ seen him in Venice! And he'd looked right at her! Nancy found hope once again.

The feelings she had for Frank confused her.

The feelings she had for Sonny were a whole different kind of enigma.

* * *

"Something's strange with the tomb…" Nancy trailed off. Jamila instantly stopped her.

"I've got to see this for myself." She walked around the corner and toward the tomb. Nancy wasted no time in cracking the lock on her bag and shuffling items around. Her first discovery was the familiar looking plastic rocket. She tucked that little find away in her mind. She also came across a few over books, but one specifically caught her eye. She picked up a copy of _Visitors from the Skies_ by none other than her favorite disappearing person, Sonny Joon. A pamphlet was also in Jamila's bag, describing Sonny's organization S.P.I.E.D.

If Jamila hadn’t been so observant, Nancy might’ve snuck off with the pamphlet just to read it.

When she later brought up S.P.I.E.D. to Jamila, Jamila replied with 'Sonny's special somehow.'

Nancy could not deny the sudden change in her heart rate when Jamila told her that Sonny would find her when the time was right.

* * *

The air was thick, hot, and muggy. The air ducts of Technology of Tomorrow Today (Nancy had muttered a quiet 'You've got to be kidding me' upon reading the name of the building) all looked the same, and after two or three seconds, Nancy was tired of them. But she had to escape for her life, before she melted from the heat!

A piece of green paper caught her eye. _That’s got a letter on it. Maybe I should hang onto that._ After crawling around for ten minutes and hearing a rather loud disagreement between Mason and Gray, Nancy escaped the vent with twelve colored letters in hand. She wandered into the lounge to cool down and figure out if the letters meant anything.

"Hmmm…" Nancy moved the letters across the table for a few minutes, but not quite coming up with anything. Then she moved them around one last time and sat down in the chair, staring at the words that read 'Sonny wuz here'. She groaned and banged her head on the desk.

To hell with waiting, she was coming after Sonny, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Nancy was at an absolute loss for words. Before her stood a nineteen year old guy with purple and blue hair. He wore his thick purple-framed glasses and his dark jeans. A pair of black boots hid his feet from sight, and his dark blue, long-sleeved shirt was rolled up to his forearms. Nancy hadn’t heard a word of anything he had just said.

Before her stood Sonny Joon, and all she could do was fight to keep a calm exterior.

She had so many questions to ask, so many answers she wanted, so much frustration for his driving her so crazy for so long. So many emotions bubbled inside and she couldn’t help but want to hug him and punch him all at once.

She was shaken from her thoughts when he wandered off. _This was going to be a hard feeling to contain._

* * *

Nancy was taken aback with Sonny. He was every bit of frustrating she'd imagined him to be. She'd been trying extremely hard to get answers out of him, and she was slowly succeeding, but he was slippery and didn’t make a whole lot of sense.

Nancy was however fascinated with his grandfather's stories and the comics. She liked to hear about how much his grandfather meant to him, and how close they were. She admired that about him.

What she hadn’t expected was his slight charm. Although on the outside, she denied any attraction, her interior told a different story. She was engrossed with Sonny. His stories were like puzzles, confusing ones, but interesting ones. His eyes were captivating and his smile was contagious.

Nancy scolded herself for feeling that way, but who could blame a girl who had recently become single?

* * *

Nancy had read the text message from Bess and laughed. Bess had sent her on a mission to ask if Sonny was single. Nancy saw no harm in it, but Bess had gone off the deep end. She'd kept talking about his eyes and how mesmerizing they were. Nancy rolled her eyes as she walked over to Sonny.

"Hey Nancy." Nancy never had been one for small chitchat.

"Bess wants me to ask if you're seeing anyone right now," Nancy asked nonchalantly.

"Well, right now, I'm seeing you," Sonny replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Nancy fought the blush creeping onto her face and forced herself to keep her cool.

"You know what I mean."

"Hmm," he replied, still giving her a smirk.

"So I'll say you gave me an odd look," she eventually said.

"Mysterious," Sonny corrected.

"Downgrading to weird."

"Odd works!" Sonny exclaimed with a smile.

Now that she thought about, Nancy wouldn’t mind seeing Sonny.

And not just in the visual way.

* * *

When their medallion piece was missing, she was furious. Sonny was messing with her victory!

She stormed up to him, already knowing it was his fault. Kiri was out of sight for now, so it was just the two of them in the field. He was busying himself with some equipment, as always, and gave a smile to Nancy when she stood directly in front of him, not even letting the production equipment separate them for once.

"Sonny, where is my medallion?" Nancy asked, trying to sound calm. She refused to have an outburst here.

"Is this really the question you want answers to?" Sonny asked with sincerity as he set down the equipment and stepped closer to Nancy.

"Yes. Quit dodging the situation!" Nancy exclaimed. Sonny was close enough to her that she could smell the mint on his breath.

"Are you sure?" Sonny's arms came around Nancy's waist suddenly. He pulled her close and looked down at her.

"Sonny!" Nancy yelled again, fisting his shirt into her hands. He looked down at her for a second before moving his hand across her back quickly. Nancy jumped a bit from the sudden contact. Sonny chuckled and leaned in close to her ear.

"Calm down. I wouldn’t hurt you. Go beat Kiri," he whispered to her and let her go. After that, he went back to fiddling with the equipment. Nancy stood there for a few seconds, trying to process what happened, until feeling the lump in the back pocket of her jeans. She started to walk toward basecamp as she felt around in her pocket. She blushed furiously when she realized what he'd done.

Sonny had slipped his hand into the back pocket of her jeans to place the last piece of their medallion.

Now he was _really_ in for it.

* * *

"Focus, Nancy!" Bess yelled. Nancy nodded and sighed. She found it hard to concentrate when  _he_ was standing only a few feet away. Her hips tingled lightly in the places where his hands had been. Every now and then, she could smell the mint from his breath. She squeezed her eyes tightly and finished the tie-breaking puzzle, taking home a win for Team Tui. Nancy broke out into a broad smile.

The rest of the situation was a blur. Photographs, trophies, interviews, and congratulations all soon followed their victory. Time seemed to tick by quickly until Sonny showed up by Nancy's side. He slung an arm over her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.

"I knew you could beat Kiri," he said with a smile. Nancy returned the grin. In that moment, time no longer ran by quickly. If anything, time seemed to have stopped completely. Sonny was the only person she saw.

"Thanks," Nancy replied as she reached her right hand up to link it with his right hand that was currently wrapped around her shoulders.

"Are you finally ready for that answer I promised you?" Nancy nodded eagerly.

"Let's just say I am beyond ready." He smiled widely in reply.

"Great! Grab a rope and meet me in the caves!" Sonny gave her hand a light squeeze before running off.

Nancy wiggled her fingers experimentally, almost missing the contact instantly.

* * *

Nancy climbed down the rope and wandered over to the strange-looking grid on the wall. Sonny came up behind her and placed an arm lightly around her waist.

"What is this?"

"This is why I brought you along," Sonny replied, his fingers curling around her hip. His cheek was almost brushing hers as he looked over the puzzle, but Nancy couldn’t tell whether it was unintentional or sly _cuddling._

Whatever it was, she sure as hell wanted him to keep doing it, even after she'd gotten off the phone with George and began the puzzle.

* * *

The lights flickered out. Nancy's heart dropped. Her and Sonny were going to die down here. Nancy's hand found Sonny's in the dark and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She knew she needed to be positive.

"So what's next? Any great ideas to get us out of this cave?" The cave's rocks began to give off a glow strong enough to be able to see each other.

"It's, uh, it's down there," Sonny said, gesturing to the cliff. Nancy chuckled.

"I am not falling for that." She trusted Sonny, but she knew he didn’t exactly have all his marbles right now.

"Oh. Okay," he replied as he let go of her hand and wandered over to the edge and gave a look to Nancy. His smirk almost glimmered. He grabbed ahold of her and gave a rough shove. "Push!" Sonny yelled as Nancy fell.

She soon hit a rubber surface. Sonny had thrown her into a raft! She felt his weight hit the raft too, and the rubber excuse for a boat jolted, shaking them both. Sonny immediately sat down and wrapped a steadying arm around Nancy's waist, instructing her to grab the cheap oars. He held onto her tightly, sitting down with his chest against her back. The raft was small and probably not very durable.

"You pushed me in!" Nancy accused. Sonny chuckled. His breath tickled her ear.

"I'm just sort of living in the moment. I'll be honest, this part was a surprise."

"Why did you bring us all here?" Nancy asked with urgency. She had to know before they died!

"Are you sure you wouldn’t rather focus on rafting?" Sonny yelled back over the loud current.

Through all the chaos, Nancy found herself quite comfortable cuddled against Sonny.

* * *

"There's nothing here, Jin!" Sonny yelled. Nancy grabbed his hand and rested her other hand on his arm.

"Sonny… Calm down."

"I'm sorry, Nancy."

"Sonny, you need to breath," Nancy said, trying to get a grip on his frustration. He gave a heavy sigh and leaned his cheek onto Nancy's head. Nancy tucked herself under his chin and into his arms with ease. His arms came around her waist and pulled her against him. He was breathing heavily, and Nancy could hear his heart beating faster than ever. The two just held onto each other, trying to relax and to come back to their senses.

"I'm sorry I wrecked your life, and let your friend get hurt."

"Sonny…" Nancy laid her lips lightly on his jaw. "You haven’t wrecked my life. This isn’t over yet," she muttered against his jawbone.

She was extremely glad when Patrick joined them to help, but she couldn’t hide the disappointment in her mood that the personal moment she had with Sonny was over.

* * *

Nancy's eyes searched the water, but there was no sign of Patrick. She was going to give him thirty seconds before she jumped in after him.

"How many more people get hurt for this mission?"

"I'm such an idiot," Sonny sighed as he ran a hand through his blue and purple hair. Nancy sighed and linked her arm through his.

"Maybe it's time to let go of your grandfather's stories."

"But he told me that him and me were special. That I wasn’t just some kid, I was one of the Annunaki…that’s what I made myself believe," Sonny said as he looked into the water. Nancy leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"What about now?"

"I'm not stupid," Sonny replied, taking Nancy's words the wrong way.

"I didn’t say you were."

"Is it okay that I wanted it to be true?" Sonny asked with a sigh.

"Yes," Nancy replied calmly, thankful that Sonny had calmed down.

"That is not swimming," Sonny said suddenly, looking over the cliff. The illusion was broken and Nancy hesitantly left Sonny's side to deal with Patrick.

* * *

Nancy gazed up in awe at all of the stars the artifact created. They were everywhere, reflecting off of both Patrick's and Sonny's faces. It was absolutely beautiful.

"There's always a piece of truth in his stories," Sonny muttered.

"It almost makes me not want to know where the story ends and the truth begins."

"Then why ask?" Sonny replied with a wide smile.

"It's in my nature. Like it's in yours to believe…" Nancy trailed off.

Bess soon showed up. She happily tossed down the rope for the three waiting in the caves. Patrick climbed it first, giving Sonny and Nancy a moment to admire the stars. Sonny reached for her hand and pulled her to his side. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Nancy. For everything," Sonny told her. Nancy smiled.

"Well, I didn’t do all that much. You found this place and did most of the work," Nancy replied with a chuckle. Sonny laughed and pulled her against him, his hands resting on her hips comfortably. Nancy's hands found comfort on his chest. He calmly tangled his hand in her titian hair and tipped her head up. Nancy's breath caught in her throat.

Sonny swallowed up the gasp she made when he kissed her. Nancy's hands held onto the collar of his shirt as he kissed her. She yanked him closer, desperate for his wild attitude. Their long kiss broke off into a pattern of breathing, then kissing, then breathing, then kissing, until Sonny dove in head first and licked against her mouth. Nancy's eyes fluttered closed as he licked each individual tooth, taking his time with her. She mimicked his actions with care. Sonny backed up Nancy against a rock, hoisting her up to perch her on the rock as he stood between her legs. Finally, Sonny let her breath and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Nancy, you’ve done so much more than you ever thought."

"Are you guys coming?" Bess called down to them. Sonny smiled at Nancy before placing one last kiss on her cheek.

"After you, Nancy Drew."

* * *

Nancy finally had her bags packed up. She waited patiently by the tent to let Bess and George finish packing. A flash of purple and blue caught her eye. She slowly wandered over to where Sonny was packing up. There was something strange about it. He was in a hurry, and he seemed to be attempting to be discreet. Nancy came over to stand behind him.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked with some concern in her voice. Sonny zipped up his last bag, turned to Nancy, and gave her a look of regret. He hugged her close.

"Nancy, I'm so sorry…" he trailed off. Nancy didn’t understand. Her face wrinkled with worry. He stepped back and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. His thumb came up to trace her jawline. "I'm running away." Sonny leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Please don’t tell anyone which way I went." He gave Nancy's hand a tight squeeze and brushed past her.

Nancy's heart stopped working after that day.

* * *

The teen sleuth plopped down in the comfortable chair in Melina's office. Typing in the computer password, she opened the ticketing program.

"Hmm. This shouldn’t be too hard," she mumbled to herself. Working away, she placed the correct parties in their seats and printed out the tickets. Moving on to the next set of audience members, she continued to place the various groups of people. "Let's see, Katz wants aisle seats, Tasso wants odd numbered seats," Nancy rolled her eyes after reading that, "Lin wants discount seats, Joon wants VIP seats, Kouris…" Nancy stopped speaking after that. She went back and reread the name.

It couldn’t be…? But it had to be! Sonny was coming to Greece! She was going to be able to see him again! She'd finally found him!

With her strength renewed, she ran off to focus on the Greek letter puzzle down in the Underworld that had angered her so much earlier.

When the case was over, Nancy found herself glad that everything had been figured out and the cast was in custody, but at the same time, extremely disappointed.

"There went my shot at finding Sonny," Nancy muttered with a sigh as she packed up her bag to head off to whatever Frank and Joe were planning.

* * *

She kicked the water below the dock. This case was going nowhere fast. The Hardy's hadn’t returned her call yet with her next piece of evidence. Her suspects weren’t budging, and her contact had all but vanished. Not to mention there was a storm awfully close.

_The water is the same color as his hair…_

Nancy missed him like crazy. She hadn’t seen him since he vanished from New Zealand and given her the kiss of a lifetime. She remembered every white swirl on his blue long-sleeved shirt, every pocket on his jeans, every buckle on his black boots. Nancy remembered the way his blue and purple hair spiked up, and the way his glasses constantly slipped down his nose, and how close his arms held her. She had memorized the subtle scars on his face and arms he'd gotten from growing up, and had always enjoyed going back to think about Jin's stories.

She'd understood his need to vanish. He was on a hunt that was created for him. She had a life and a home and a _family_ she needed to return to. He had wanted to complete his mission on his own, just as Jin had intended. Nancy knew she had to respect his wishes, whether she liked it or not.

Nancy traced the boards of the dock she sat on. Dozens of markings adorned the dock, always constant and never changing. But as her fingers went to trace the next mark that was supposed to be there, they hitched on something new. Nancy looked down to see a new carving in the dock, one that hadn’t been there yesterday. Her heart sped up the instant she read it. In thickly carved letters, 'Sonny wuz here' was scribbled onto the dock.

He was here.

Sonny Joon was in Iceland with her!

Nancy stood quickly with renewed hope. The case was on hold. Sonny was her priority right now. She had to find him! She wouldn’t let him slip away this-

"Nancy?" She whirled around to see a man standing at the edge of the docks with a backpack slung over his right shoulder. His hair was now a deeper shade of blue, but he'd kept the purple streaks in it. His collar was messed up, his black long-sleeved shirt was rolled up just past his elbows, and his glasses were still purple. He wore a pair of dark denim jeans and his black boots. As his brown eyes met hers, he smiled widely and dropped his bag onto the dock. Nancy took off towards him, ignoring the rain that had just begun. He opened his arms to her just as she pressed herself against him with a wide smile, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his collar. She heard him laugh and felt him hug her back.

"Sonny!" she exclaimed finally. She closed her eyes and just breathed him in for a moment. Sonny seemed to do the same. "What in the world are you doing in Iceland?" Nancy asked with light laughter and a grin.

"I could ask the same of you," he replied as he tangled a hand in her hair. "But can we just deal with one situation at a time? Because there's something I've been dying to do the minute I left New Zealand." Trusting Sonny, Nancy nodded her head in reply, and waited for him to say something. But he never did.

He dipped his head down and rekindled all the passion between them from the caves. The rain came down around the two of them as Nancy snuggled closer to Sonny. Between kisses, he would toss countless apologies to her for leaving her behind, for running away on her, for vanishing without a trace. Nancy didn’t care anymore; she was with Sonny again and that was all that mattered. Her lips moved against his comfortably, keeping her warm from the cold rain. His unnatural hair fought hard to keep its spiky nature in the rain, while Nancy's fell over her shoulders and dripped with water.

"Nancy, if I could do it all over again, I'd take you with me," he whispered to her, eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar, a hand resting on her cheek. Nancy nodded against him and tried to put air back into her lungs.

"Sonny, I know why you ran. But you have no idea how much I've missed you," she replied with a grateful tone and exhale of breath.

"You're still as beautiful as you were back in Venice and New Zealand," Sonny told her. The rain seemed to encase them in their own little world. "I want to tell you everything, every detail that I've forgotten to tell you, and everything that’s happened since Pacific Run. But more importantly, I want to finally get to know the real you, past the cute detective exterior." Nancy smiled and laughed as he kissed her again. "Think you could share stories over a cup of coffee?" Sonny asked as he finally opened his eyes. Nancy smiled and nodded. He picked up his bag off the dock, took her hand, and led her down the road to the coffee shop, already beginning to question her about her current on goings.

Newest mission: Keep a steady relationship with Sonny Joon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last entry takes place during Sea of Darkness. The only pieces of accurate, confirmed info here about the game are that it takes place in Iceland and involves ships (the actual sailing ones, not the cute ones unfortunately).
> 
> I feel like if Sonny knew about Nancy's life supply of Koko Kringle bars, he'd marry her on the spot. No questions asked.
> 
> Is anyone else super curious about what Frank has planned? After he said that in LIE, I wanted to call him and be like TELL ME EVERYTHING. NOW.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
